Heaven Flame
by thenameslynith13
Summary: Marina's life is boring and grieving, but soon she accidently ends up in the forest of the Varia HQ and comes across the loudest of them all, Superbi Squalo. With the many secrets she's hiding and the secrets hidden from her, Marina will learn and try to overcome things she never even knew existed. But with the sharp mouthed Squalo, anything might just be possible. SqualoxOC
1. Dying Will 1

**Hey! So this is my first fanfic and story on here so I hope I don't disappoint anyone. I'm new to all this, but I'll get the hang of things. I absolutely love Squalo and just had to write about him XD. Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, only my OC, Marina)**

* * *

Why is this sword being pressed against my throat? What reason did this person have for doing such a thing? Am I going to die right here?

Thousands of scary thoughts drifted in my mind. But I couldn't move. My body wouldn't let me. Even if it did, the smell of blood and iron kept me in place. This couldn't be happening. I didn't understand why this was happening. But I knew shutting my eyes wouldn't save me. Not this time.

-1 hour earlier-

It was late. Past the time anyone should be out walking around. This wasn't something new to me though. If I didn't do my nightly walks I would never be able to get to sleep. The air cleared my head and it was much quieter with no one around. It's not that I liked being alone, just that I always was.

I sat on my favorite swing, gently rocking back and forth to the sound of the wind. Leaning against the cold chains holding the swing, I gazed at the stars scattered across the deep, cloudless sky.

"I know you're up there, watching me like you always have." A tear slipped down my cheek and I quickly brushed it away. "I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you..."

A clacking sound, like footsteps, trotted down one of the roads surrounding the playground. The sound snapped me back into reality. *I should probably go back now.*

On my way back I stopped at a vending machine and bought a juice box. My lips twitched at the familiar taste that brought back memories.

I remembered once I was drinking one and accidentally squirted it on Mom. She didn't yell at me but instead laughed and got me back. We kept going until we ran out of juice. When Dad got home we were covered in the scent of berries.

My hand curled into a fist, squishing the empty box. I threw it away and started fast walking home. I picked up my pace and eventually I was running.

*I can't go on like this. I'm just pitying myself. Just stop. I have to change, I want to change. But how can I? I just… just…*

"I don't want to be alone anymore," I whispered into the silent night.

In that instant I shut my eyes and tripped over solid ground. As I fell I saw a faint light threw my eyelids. Expecting to hit hard concrete, I stayed still. But to my surprise, and relief, it was a soft landing. One at a time I opened my eyes. I sat up, on my knees now. *What on earth?*

Underneath me was a blanket of soft pine colored grass. And surrounding me was an endless amount of trees. *This is a forest? Did I walk the wrong way?* But I peered around again and it was clear that I was far away from home. It was so dark that the only source of light was the moon. I finally stood up and again glanced around, making sure that I didn't just hit my head.

Then I heard a rustle among the trees, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. *I hope it's not a bear or something!*

Frantically wondering what to do, I ended up just nervously standing in place, hoping it would go away. Of course, luck was not on my side.

Out of nowhere, a gloved hand clasped over my mouth and something cold pressed against my throat. My blood ran cold as I saw it was a razor-sharp sword.

I take that back. I wish it was a bear!

-Present time-

"Voi, don't move," says a deep, stern voice from behind me. Like I'd do that! I was trying to be as still as possible.

They spoke again, "What are you doing in these woods at this time a night, voi?"

I tried to talk but all that came out was mumbles. With all my might I held in the tears that so desperately wanted to come out. I was afraid to open my mouth because I felt a scream trying to escape. Get a hold of yourself. You have to stay calm!

They removed their hand for me to speak. But the sword was still placed against my skin, still making it hard to talk.

"I-I don't k-know. I ended up h-here by mistake." I gulped hard. My voice was undeniably quivering.

Finally the weapon parted with my throat, swooshing away from me. I was then roughly pushed forward and spun around to face them.

With the moonlight glowing behind the person, my eyes widen as long whitish-grey hair drifted in the wind. A young man, probably in his early twenties, pointed the sharp, gleaming sword at me once again. Even though I was completely horrified right then, I couldn't help but admire his beauty.

"I find it unlikely that you just ended up here," he glared coldly at me. His devilish silver eyes seemed to gleam in the moonlight. There was a strange excitement to them that I couldn't quite comprehend.

Desperately I said, "I'm not lying! I was walking on the side of the road when I tripped and suddenly I was here!"

He sneered at my unbelievable story.

"There's not a road for about another mile. So, why should I believe you?" He tapped his sword on his shoulder causally.

I didn't waste time to think. "You don't have to believe me. But I have no reason to lie to you." What good would lying do? I didn't even know him.

He studied me for a second, then his expression became serious. "You better be telling the truth. I'll cut you down if I find out you were lying, voi."

I gulped and put on a brave expression. "I am."

He smirked, finally lowering his weapon. "Good. Then... I'll be going."

With him turning away, I realized how desperate my situation would become if he left me there. And before I knew it I had grabbed onto the sleeve of his midnight black jacket. It was almost like an instinct as I pleaded, "Wait! Please don't go!"

He craned his head around and stared at me in shock. What did I just do?!

"Voi, do you have a death wish?" His voice was melted with venom.

I let go as fast as the speed of light and could feel my cheeks start to burn. Thank god it's dark or this would be so much worse.

"I mean... Please don't leave me here. I have no idea where I am or how to get back..." I didn't know the man and he was very suspicious, but I would rather be with him than alone. It was late, dark, and I was in a place I didn't know. I just wanted to go home.

He gave me a confused look and said, "Voi, that's not my problem. Figure it out on your own."

I felt like I had just been stabbed by his sword. My blood ran so cold. If it was possible I'm sure every vein in my body would've crumbled into ash.

"I'll repay you! I'll do anything! Just don't leave me here!"

The man sighed, irritated. "What makes you think you'd be any use to me?"

I gritted my teeth and tightly clenched my fists, shaking in frustration. "Please! You can't just leave me here! You can't… Please..." I begged with everything I had. The tears I fought so hard finally managed to burst, as they now streamed down my cheeks.

Sniffling, I bitterly whispered to myself, "I don't want to be left alone again." I glared at him, my animosity and fury seething. Warmth swirled throughout my body. It wasn't the usual warmth you felt from anger or embarrassment. It was like I was actually emitting heat.

I didn't know if it was because he heard what I said or because I was crying hysterically, but I never felt his gaze leave my face. My tears were blurring my vision of him though, so I couldn't tell what kind of expression he was wearing.

After a minute of sobs and glaring he spoke. "Voiiiii, why me.… Alright. You can come with me. But after tonight you go. If you start to fall behind I'll feed you to the wolves."

I froze processing what I heard. Reassured that it was true I ceased crying, wiping my wet face with my sleeve. I smiled in glee, though my eyes were all red and puffy. "I'll try to keep up." He started walking, me following right behind.

After about a half hour of walking I started getting worn out, especially because I was already tired being up so late. He suddenly came to a halt. I was now a good twenty feet behind him. Turning around he put his hands on his hips. Without him saying anything I knew what he was thinking and rushed up to him.

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little tired." I laughed sheepishly.

He sighed then looked as if he'd just remembered something. "That's right... What's your name?"

I gasped. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. My name's Marina." I always lit up when I heard my name. Well, almost always…

"Just Marina?" He cocked one eyebrow.

I bit my lip and glared away. Ever since that day I've avoided using my last name as much as possible. It only served as trouble and despair. But I was thankful that he didn't press me any further.

"I'm Squalo. Superbi Squalo," he gleamed with pride. I tried to sound it out but failed miserably. Rolling his eyes he said, "Voi, just call me Squalo." He pronounced it slowly for me to understand.

After saying his name a few times I grinned and shouted, "Squalo!"

With that he face palmed, shaking his head as if he were teaching a toddler how to talk. "Look, by time we get there it will be morning. We're going to have to do this my way."

I tilted my head in confusion. "What is your way?"

He pointed up. Above us were tons of tree branches. The wheels in my head began to turn. I don't think so. "You're suggesting we jump from tree to tree to get there? There's no way I can do that! I'm not a monkey!"

He acted as if this were old news to him. "I figured that much. Although I don't know about the monkey part." I pursed my lips at his rude comment.

Out of nowhere Squalo picked me up, making me screech. "A-Are you crazy?"

Squalo smirked at me. For some reason it reminded me of a shark. "Only one way to find out." He leaped onto the nearest branch. I clung to his jacket and shut my eyes.

As he continued to travel through the trees I grew used to the feeling of whiplash and became even more tired than before. The whole time, neither of us spoke. I was a little embarrassed being held like that. No one had held me so close like that in a long time.

Squalo had to be almost superhuman to be able to jump so far and go so fast, especially while carrying someone. Then I remembered his sword, eyeing his left hand. Why was this man carrying a sword in this era? Surely a gun was enough for protection. Unless it was for more than protection… And he asked me why I was in those woods, yet what was he doing there? Something tells me now is not that time to ask questions. For now I should keep to myself and concentrate on getting home.

We were slowing down, meaning we were getting close to our destination. He jumped off one last branch onto solid ground. My mouth dropped. In front of us stood a humongous mansion. Squalo set me down but my eyes were still gazing at the building.

"You live in a castle?"

He gazed at it nostalgically. "It's not a castle. This is the Varia's Headquarters."

I furrowed my brows repeating him. "So it's not your home?" Looking to my side Squalo was gone, already opening the large doors.

"It's not my home but it's the closest thing to it. Voi, you ask a lot of questions, don't you?" I just smirked at him. "Are you coming? I'm fine with leaving you there," he said plainly. Not thinking for another second I quickly ran inside.

The hallway was dark so it was hard to see anything. Luckily I could see Squalo's light colored hair and followed. He kept walking through numerous hallways until he stopped at one of the many doors.

"You can sleep here for tonight."

Opening the door and flicking on the lights, I slowly took in the air of the room. It appeared like a room for royalty. My face lit up at the size of the bed.

"This is incredible. I've never seen such a gorgeous and spacious room!"

Squalo crossed his arms, leaning against the door. "Humph. This is nothing. Anyway get to sleep. Don't leave this room." I nodded in agreement.

When he was about to shut the door I stopped him. "Squalo!" He turned around. "Thank you," I said with a warm smile. For a second he seemed surprised, only to smirk. Without saying anything he closed the door.

I gazed at the bed and then flung myself onto it stomach first. I laid there, sinking into the smooth satin comforter. I was a bit concerned for what was to come the next day. But I knew worrying about it wouldn't do any good. Too tired to get up, I stayed there until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Tell me how it is by reviewing so I can continue. Please and thank you :}**


	2. Dying Will 2

**I'm sooo happy about the reviews, following, and for just reading! So I present chapter 2... :}**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, only my OC, Marina)**

* * *

When I woke up I thought it would be much lighter, only to realize that the satin covers I was laying on were over my body and head. Lifting them up I was expecting to be up much higher.

There was a loud banging on the door, until it was kicked open. "Voi! Did you plan on making me wait all day? You-" Squalo was at the door yelling at me when he saw me on the floor with the covers on top of my head. He raised one brow and asked, "What are you doing?"

I pulled them off and stood up laughing awkwardly. "I must have fallen on the floor while I was sleeping."

Still staring he said sarcastically, "That must have been... comfy."

"I guess?" I laughed.

"Well anyway-" He was cut off by my grumbling stomach. I put my hands on my stomach and blushed. How embarrassing! Squalo sighed, "First let's get something to eat." I smiled at the thought of food.

As we walked down the hall I used my fingers to comb my somewhat tangled hair. *This place is so big that there must be other people living here. But so far I haven't seen or heard a thing.* The second after I thought that there was a crashing sound that made me jump.

Squalo had an annoyed look on his face as we came to a stop at the door where the noise had come from. "Wait here." Before I had time to answer he had already went in.

I stood there dumbfounded. Through the door I heard yelling. I recognized Squalo's voice but there were a few others I didn't know. A few minutes later I heard heavy footsteps come towards me. When they were right next to me I looked up.

A tall, somewhat dark man wearing a suit similar to Squalos, stared at me. I retaliated by doing the same. Suddenly without hesitation, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the room.

He raised my arm and asked in a deep voice, "Does anyone know who this girl is?"

Squalo turned around in anger yelling, "Voi, I thought I told you to wait outside!"

I calmly replied, "I did wait. But then this man came and brought me in." I pointed to him with the hand that wasn't being held up.

"Squalo, who is this girl?" A man with a green side Mohawk and red sunglasses said in feminine tone.

"Levi, let her go. She's nobody, don't worry about her." The man named Levi did as he was told and walked to where the rest of the people were standing.

I frowned and crossed my arms. "Humph. You didn't have to be so rude," I muttered to myself. My frown vanished as I saw oblong-shaped almond biscuit in a blonde boy's hand. "Is that biscotti?! Could I have some?"

The boy looked from the food to her. "Sure..."

I stuffed it into my mouth and a big grin grew on my face. "This is even better than it sounded."

"You mean you've never had it before?" asked the astonished blonde boy whose bangs covered his eyes.

Through mumbles I said, "Nope. I only know about it from the books I've read." Everyone in the room was watching me intently. It was kind of nerve wracking. I wasn't used to being the center of attention.

"What's your name?" The sunglasses guy asked. I finished the last bite and then said, "Marina."

Through his glasses the man's eyes sparkled. "Marina! What a cute name!" He grasped my hands, smiling like an overjoyed puppy.

I gave him a crooked smile. "I didn't catch your name."

The man put his hand to his heart. "I am..." Then he spun around a few times and when he stopped he threw his arms up for a big finish. "Lussuria!"

I couldn't help but laugh, putting my hand to my mouth so he wouldn't hear. I then looked to the rest of the people in the room. Well there weren't any girls so, just Squalo, Lussuria, Levi, the blonde haired boy, and... A baby?!

I had to do a double take to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. Not only was this baby dressed in extremely strange clothing, but he was floating! Three men, a boy about my age, and a floating baby were living in this castle like place? What was going on here?

"Why are you looking at me that way?" The floating baby questioned. I was speechless. It talked! I know babies can talk, but not that fluently. "Hey. You spoke fine a moment ago. Did something get caught in your throat?"

I finally got my breath back. "Um, your name..."

"Hm? Oh. Mammon." He's a sassy kid. I'll have to watch out for him. Plus, what's with the frog on his head?

"Humph." Leaning against one of the counters, the blonde boy seemed to be rather anxious. "So I guess my name is of no interest to you."

Surprised by his remark, I turned to him. "No, that's not true. Please tell me!" I said quickly so he wouldn't be upset from the lack of attention.

He smirked as if he had already predicted my answer. "But of course you want to know. You're in the presence of Prince Belphagor. However you can call me Prince Bel."

He had a very boasting and outgoing personality, even for a prince. Out of all the people there I would say he was probably the most eccentric, then again Mammon and Lussuria were too... I feel so out of place with all these crazy people. I hope they don't rub off on me.

All of a sudden someone's hands were on my back, pushing me forward. "Don't listen to him, just call him Bel. Why don't you sit down? You can tell us about yourself," Lussuria insisted.

"Eh?" I looked back at Squalo for help.

"Voi, I have stuff to discuss with her."

Lussuria just waved his hand at him, "You can talk later."

He pulled out a chair to the fancy and expensive looking table and plopped me down. Squalo didn't look too happy but didn't say anything back. Instead he went into the fridge, probably to get breakfast. Lussuria sat in the seat to my right while Levi and Bel sat across from us. Mammon just hovered above Lussuria and Levi.

With his face resting in the palm of his hand, Lussuria asked, "Where are you from?"

I answered straightforward, "Namimori."

Squalo spit the milk he was drinking into the air. All at once they said in an astonished tone, "Japan?!"

Glancing all around, I wondered what the big deal was. "What?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

The quiet Levi was the first to speak. "You came all the way from Japan?" What did he mean by 'all the way?' If I wasn't in Japan, where exactly was I?

"Don't tell me you don't know where you are? This is Italy," Mammon said in his monotone voice.

Oh, Italy. "What?!"

"By your reaction I'll take that as a yes. But how did you get here without knowing where you were going?"

My face filled with worry, contemplating if I should tell them or not. Once again I looked to Squalo. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, that odd expression on his face. He looked up, hopefully thinking of a way out of explaining to them something I fully didn't understand myself.

"Voi, don't bombard her with confusing questions. That will be part of our discussion later. Got it?" The last part was directed towards me.

Lussuria frowned but a second later his grin was plastered back on his face. "Then, how about what you like to do?"

I thought for a moment. "Well I'm sort of good at drawing-"

Before I could finish Lussuria intervened, "Oh, will you draw us something?! Levi, be a dear and get her some paper and a pencil."

I smiled apathetically to Levi. He grudgingly got up and quickly found what he needed. With pencil in hand and paper in front of me, I tried to think of something interesting to draw.

Snapping my head up, I shouted, "Got it!" I started drawing away, fast and swiftly like an artist. In less than a minute I had drawn out a beautiful and detailed picture.

"A cat?" Levi asked.

"No, it's a leopard," Bel corrected.

I smiled smugly. "It's not just any leopard. It's a baby snow leopard."

"Still, it's amazing how life like it is. You're incredible Marina!" Lussuria added. I blushed at his over enthusiastic praise. "You should show Boss, he likes cats."

Squalo perked up when their boss was mentioned. "No. We don't need Xanxus to know about her. It will only cause me more trouble," he said sounding cautious.

While everyone was listening to Squalo, I noticed something weird about my drawing. I thought I was hallucinating because the lines outlining the leopard's fur were shaking as if it wanted to get out of the paper. Putting my hand on the lines, a tiny white flame erupted from my fingers, though it was just a second. The snow leopard jumped out of the paper, pushing me and my chair over.

Sparkling teal eyes, surrounded by glistening white fur, gazed into my eyes like a baby would look at its mother. I just sat there, not concerned that I had just fallen backwards, staring back into the cat's eyes. No words could describe my reaction to this fur ball standing on my chest. But those eyes, they made me feel so nostalgic.

Chairs scratched across the floor as everyone stood up and looked down at me. "Marina, are you okay?!" Lussuria gasped.

"I think so..." I replied, still in shock.

The snow creature moved its head closer to mine and I held my breath. Then unexpectedly, it stuck its tongue out and licked the side of my cheek with its roughness. I couldn't help but start laughing. It tickled and it was so cute!

Everyone gave me a strange, confused look. I picked it up, getting the feeling it wasn't very dangerous, and got back on my feet.

"So, can someone explain to me what's going on? Whose leopard is this?" I smiled nervously. Everybody in the room looked from me to Squalo, wondering what they should say.

Squalo walked to me and grabbed my arm, tugging me towards the door. "I think you should go back to your room now."

Without getting a moment to speak, I quickly waved goodbye to the others as I was hauled out the door. He didn't say a word as he kept dragging me, though he seemed to have something on his mind.

"Squalo..." I said quietly. No response. "Squalo!" This time I shouted.

He stopped abruptly, "Voi! What?!"

"You're hurting me..." I frowned and looked at my arm where he was tightly gripping. He hastily released his grip and sighed.

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

He grimaced at this question and began to walk again. "Maybe." In other words, even he didn't know what had just happened.

We got back to my room and I had just plopped down on the bed, with the baby snow leopard next to me.

"Don't leave this room until I come get you, understood?" I was petting the cat and not really listening. "Voi, understood?" he repeated ferociously.

"Yes!" I quickly answered.

After that he left me and the cute little leopard alone. "Hm, you need a name don't you?"

It made a little meow. I laughed at its cuteness. Well it is a girl. And she's adorable... Then it came to me. "How about Lulu?" She rubbed her head against my knee and started purring. I guess she likes it. I spent an hour petting and playing with Lulu.

Squalo still hadn't come back. What was he doing?

Out of nowhere there was a knocking on the door. I leapt off the bed and ran to the door, opening it as fast as I could. But it wasn't Squalo.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! lol sorry I just had to do that. So... who do you think it is?**


	3. Dying Will 3

**I actually finished this 2 nights ago, but I wanted to make sure I wasn't half asleep writing nonsene lol. If you're still reading, thanks you deserve a cookie!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, only my OC, Marina)**

* * *

Lussuria waved to me. "Hi Lussuria, why are you here? Do you need something?"

"Actually, I need you to come with me." Squalo's voiced echoed in my head.

"Sorry, but Squalo told me not to leave here until he gets back," I apologized.

He didn't look disappointed though. "That's ok. He won't even know you were gone." With that said he reached for my hand and pulled me out of my room.

"But Lussuria-" I paused when I saw his face. He was smiling but not like the one he showed me when we first met. He looked nervous. "Lussuria, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" That's what I'd like to know. His hand is all sweaty, I'm pretty sure that's not normal. He's starting to freak me out.

When we stopped at a dead end with large fancy doors, he knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in," came a deep, gruff voice from inside. Lussuria opened one door just enough for me to fit in. He hurriedly pushed me in.

With that distressful look on his face he cupped a hand over his mouth and whispered, "Sorry, Marina. Good luck." He rapidly closed the door, trying to get away as fast as he could.

"Come," the voice commanded, sending a chill down my spine. I whipped my head in their direction and started walking towards them. I was biting my lip so hard I was shocked it didn't bleed. The lighting was dim so I couldn't see what they looked like until I got closer. And I made sure to halt a good distance away.

-Earlier-

(Outside POV)

Marina and Squalo had just left the kitchen, leaving the other Varia members in a ray of confusion. The chair was still lying backwards on the ground after Marina's leopard drawing had jumped out and pounced on her.

"That was… how do you say it?" Lussuria broke the silence that their absence had left, picking up the chair.

"Ushishishi," Bel's laughter echoed as he thought of a word. "Berserk."

Levi added, "Perplexing."

"Intriguing," Mammon mused. "Even money couldn't put a price on that."

All eyes went on him. "For Mammon to say that, that must have been something special." Lussuria put a finger on his lips. "But how did she do that?"

Bel smirked. "I don't think she knew she could do it."

Levi suddenly looked urgent as he checked the clock. "Lussuria, we have a meeting with Boss in five minutes."

"Ah, you're right Levi, dear. Well we can leave it to Squa. See ya," he waved off his comrades as he and Levi headed to Xanxus' dayroom.

Lussuria couldn't stop chattering about the scene they had seen earlier and continued to as they walked the halls. His talkativeness was something Levi had gotten used to long ago. By saying 'yeah' or 'mmm' every now and then was how all the Varia members nodded him off when they didn't feel like conversing.

"But it was so remarkable, I can't stop thinking of how she did it," Lussuria rattled on, walking behind Levi into the room.

"Yeah," Levi replied aloofly.

"Do you think she's a magician?" He stood behind Levi with his fingers on his lower lip. "No, that can't be right. Magicians know their tricks, she looked completely confused. Plus I've never seen a trick like that."

Levi gave him a dull look muttering, "Mmm." His attention instantly switched to their boss who was thrown sideways on his king-like chair and eyes shut. "Boss, we've arrived," he chanted eagerly.

"I could hear you before you even walked through the door." Xanxus stretched his arms but didn't make any hint he was moving from his position. Yawning, he lazily asked "What's this about a magician?"

Thoughtlessly, Lussuria exclaimed, "Oh! This charming girl we met did this really neat trick- well I think that's what it was. She drew a picture of baby snow leopard on paper and then it suddenly came to life!" As if witnessing it again he got excited and clasped his hands together. "It was like magic."

Smirking, Levi whispered," Squalo's gonna kill you."

On cue, Xanxus sat up and gave Lussuria a mystified glare. "She did what? Where did you meet this girl?"

Upon realizing what he had done, Lussuria began to sweat. Tongue-tied, he muttered, "The kitchen."

"Bring her to me," he snarled.

"Yes, Boss." Lussuria scrambled to the door.

"What about the meeting, Boss?" Alone, Levi stood dumbfounded.

Riled up, Xanxus scowled, "Meeting dismissed."

-Present-

(Marina's POV)

The man named Xanxus sat crossed legged in a throne chair. His appearance was a bit frightening as he had red eyes and scars on the left side of his face. All the Varia seemed to sport the same attire, but instead of putting his arms through the sleeves of the jacket, it hung over his shoulders like a blanket. And I think he had red feathers and a raccoon tail strung from the back of his spiky black hair. I really just wanted to dash out the door like Lussuria had. Why did he leave me alone with somebody like him?

"You're the so-called 'magician'?" His voice was low and startling, yet there was a hint of hilarity, like I wasn't what he was expecting. I tensed, but I didn't understand his question. Why would he think I'm a magician?

Xanxus asked, "How did you get here?" I wanted to answer but my throat became so dry even swallowing seemed hard. "Woman, don't make me repeat myself," he threatened.

I gathered the little courage I had and said, "I don't know, I really don't! One minute I'm in Japan, the next I'm here! I'm not here because I want to be!" I spat in one quick breath.

He smirked at my answer. "So why are here then? Why are you in the Varia HQ?" he questioned in amusement.

"Well, Squalo brought me here."

His smirk turned upside down. "Squalo did?"

I noticed his change in attitude and realized I probably shouldn't have mentioned him. "But it wasn't his fault! I made him bring me here."

The grin was back. "So you're to blame?" I bit my lip, unsure of what to say. "Well anyways, enough about that. That's not what I wanted to talk about." I looked up at him. "I heard you have a special ability."

Special ability? Did he mean that weird thing I did earlier? "Well, I wouldn't call it that... I don't know how I did that, I just touched the paper."

He raised an eyebrow, though not enlightened. "That's all?"

I thought back to the earlier events. "When I touched the paper it felt warm, almost like fire. And there was a heartbeat." I kept thinking, trying to remember what I saw and felt, and then gasped, "I saw a flame! A white flame emitted from my fingers when I touched the drawing. Although I don't know how that was possible..."

"There's no such thing as a white flame," his voice raised.

"I'm just telling you what I saw," I responded meekly.

Xanxus got off his chair and walked towards me, making me fidget. When he was a few feet away, he asked in a crucial tone, "Who are you?"

In surprise, I muttered, "Marina...?"

He then asked the same unanswered question Squalo did. "Just Marina?"

Quietly I said, "I don't like to use my last name..." How many times will I have to repeat that?

"And why not?"

This aggravated me, probably more than it should have. "Because I don't! Besides, it's none of your business!" I pointed at him.

He grabbed me by the arm and raised it so I had to stand on my toes. By doing so he closed the space between us. Our faces were so close we could feel each other's breath. My eyes widened in horror.

Once again his cynical smirk was plastered on his face and every time it seemed to grow wider. "What happened to all that courage you had a moment ago?" He looked directly into my eyes. No. It was more like he was looking into me.

I gulped and felt like my body temperature was rising and dropping at the same time. One minute he was angry the next he was grinning. What was wrong with this guy? His eyes showed no mercy. They were full of pride and arrogance, but even more so, hatred.

Then suddenly I felt a bit calmer, though I didn't know why. In that second a white flash tore the two of us apart. I almost fell but quickly regained my balance. Xanxus jumped out the way before it could hit him. In between us stood a growling kitten with white flames on all four of its paws.

"Lulu!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Xanxus gazed at her in astonishment. Even he was a bit surprised. But more than anything his concentration was absorbed by her flames, clearly concerned. "White flames..." he muttered to himself. I was right. I did see a white flame. A minute of uneasiness went by.

"Ka… Kakaka!" Out of the blue he started cackling like a mad man.

"Um..." Did I miss something?

"How interesting... You said you were from Japan, right? We're going there a week from tomorrow. Until then, you will stay here." Is he asking me or telling me? He was already back in his chair, lounging like a lazy king. "What are you staring at? Get out of here."

I broke out of my trance and looked to Lulu who was still growling. "Lulu, come here girl." Examining Xanxus for a moment she backed away and jumped into my outstretched arms. The moment she was in my arms the flames disappeared, as if they had never been there.

Just as I was about to exit, Squalo thrust the door open. We both froze before he spoke up. Anger was clear in his eyes and I coward back a step, squeezing Lulu tightly. "Wait outside. Do you think you can do that?" He didn't wait for my reply and kept walking. I slowly walked out, closing the door behind me.

I sighed from all that's happened and put a hand on my chest. Now it really feels like a dream. Maybe I'm in Wonderland, crazy things always happen there. All these weird people keep showing up and I keep getting dragged around like a ragdoll.

I leaned against the wall and slid down, waiting for him to come out. Lulu rubbed her head against mine and I held her tighter, snuggling my face into her soft coat.

(Outside POV)

"Voi, why did you bring her here, Xanxus?" Squalo hissed in annoyance.

Xanxus grinned and then glared into Squalo's eyes. "That should be my question. Who exactly is that girl, Squalo?"

"She was only here for the night. I'm sending her home today," he explained coolly.

"That's not like you. The Squalo I know isn't so kind as to provide shelter for lost children," Xanxus pondered.

Squalo's lips curled up. "You know me well. But that wasn't my intention." He paused for a moment to get his thoughts straight. "When I found her in the woods I had no intention of bringing her back. However, after she got all hysterical I changed my mind," he said sternly.

Xanxus raised a brow, perplexed. "So you felt pity for her?"

Squalo sighed, but continued. "I can't really explain it, but the look in her eyes was so dark, like she's experienced near death or something horrific. But I wasn't feeling pity for her." He paused again, only to look directly into Xanxus' eyes. "She reminded me of you."

Xanxus' fists tightened as he glared threateningly back.

"While she looks frail and innocent, I can tell there's something more, because she wasn't looking at me. She's holding some kind of grudge, but towards someone else." He swung his sword on his shoulder. "You could see it too, couldn't you?

"Hmph. I saw something. Not sure if it's the same as what you're talking about."

"She has the same eyes as you, eyes of wrath. I'm betting she's more dangerous than she looks," Squalo spoke seriously.

Xanxus grinned wickedly. "Kaka. Is that so? No wonder she was so bold."

Squalo cleared his throat and returned to his normal self. "Anyway, I'm getting rid of her today."

"That won't be necessary." Squalo looked at him in confusion. "We'll be going to Japan soon. In that time I want you to find out what that power of hers is."

His eyebrows squished together. "Voi, you've got to be kidding me! You want me to babysit a little girl?"

Xanxus gave him a serious look. "Like you said, that girl isn't normal. Her Dying Will Flame was white."

Squalo became silent, which didn't happen often, not believing what he just heard. "How can that be?! That doesn't even exist, voi! He barked, outraged.

"I thought the same thing. But my eyes don't deceive me. Those flames were real." Squalo believed him.

He let out a deep sigh and looked back to Xanxus. "Alright. I'll look into it," he said in defeat and walked away.

Xanxus' infamous smirk was back.

(Marina's POV)

The door cracked open as Squalo walked out. At first I was happy to see him but then I remembered he was mad at me. He gestured for me to follow him without saying anything. I figured he would just send me back to the room like before, but we went a different way.

"Where are we going?" I clutched Lulu in fright he would burst out and yell at me.

He slowed down and turned around to gaze at me. "Do you have any idea of what you did back there? How you made this come to life?" he pointed to a wide-eyed leopard.

"You mean Lulu? Did I do something bad?" I felt like I was getting scolded. "I didn't mean to, I swear!"

His eyebrows knitted together. "I'm not yelling at you, I'm just asking if you knew what you were doing. I'll take that as a no." Squalo seemed frustrated and I wanted to ease him, but I didn't know how.

"Do you know, Squalo?"

"Well, partially. Come here." He walked into the room on our left. It was a library bigger than my house. There were two floors of bookshelves and more than ten tables with at least four chairs at each. I've mentioned I read, right? Well I absolutely love reading and right now, this place was a haven.

I let Lulu down and ran to the nearest shelf. "This is unbelievable! How can there be a library this big?"

Squalo snorted. "Yeah it's pretty large, but you'll never find anyone in here. No one has the time or mind to read. I guess you're an exception…"

I couldn't hide my smile. "I have both the time and mind. If they had one of these in Japan I'd never leave!"

"Voi, you can read on your own time. Sit down."

I walked to the table he was sitting at and sat on the opposite side. He slid a notebook and pencil over to me. "What's this for?"

"I want you to do what you did this morning. Draw something and make it come to life."

"Eh? But I told you I don't know how I did it." I feel so repetitive sometimes.

"Just try it," he urged.

Okay, I'll just do something simple. I drew a butterfly and put my hand on it. "Nothing is happening."

"Voi! Are you even trying?" Squalo hollered and I flinched. He yells a lot…

"Trying what?! This is exactly what I did last time!"

"Tch." He looked away with annoyance. "You said you saw a white flame last time, right?"

Nodding, I replied, "Yeah, on my fingertips. It was only for a second, but then Lulu had them on her paws too. What is it?"

"Dying Will Flame."

For some reason I felt really warm when I heard those words. I felt like I'd heard them before, but I couldn't have. "What's a Dying Will Flame? Do other people have it?"

"What does it sound like to you? And yeah, lots of people. But most normal people don't." He looked back at me as if saying, 'You're not a normal person.'

"Well, it sounds like a flame formed from your dying will…" But it couldn't be that simple.

He said unenthusiastically, "Exactly as you said."

"Really?!" Who knew, it was that easy. "Do you have it?"

"Mm. Mines different though. Everyone here has one, but there are many types. Yours however, is inexistent."

"Inexistent? So no one else has it but me." My mood slowly grew dim. "How does it not exist if I have it? I whispered.

Squalo drew closer and narrowed his eyes. "That's what I want to know. What are you not telling?"

My chest began to ache, like an old scar was being torn at. What was I not telling…? I stared down at the butterfly I had drawn. There was so much to tell, but what did it have to do with my Dying Will Flame?

A memory flashed through my mind. It was of a fire with the colors of the rainbow… I dug my nails into my legs. I don't remember ever seeing that before. My heart began to race.

I felt something move against my ankle and looked down to Lulu's oceanic eyes stare into mine with concern. She could feel how felt. Was it because I made her? Gradually, I began to regain my composure.

Squalo finally let out a sigh. "Everyone has their secrets. But if you plan on keeping things hidden, be prepared to face things on your own." He shoved his chair in and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I asked a bit panicky.

"I've got work to do. Keep trying on that for a while." The door closed and the room was silent once again. The silence of a library usually felt nice. Right then, I felt lonelier than ever.

* * *

**This time I was nice and didn't do a cliffhanger... but be warned, I'm a cliffhanger spammer haha XD So how am I doing, you're not dozing off while trying to read this... right?! lol feedback is nice, but don't flame me, I am only human. Or am I...? Sorry, I need some sleep, night X}**


End file.
